


Music Night at the Pub

by Mcusekat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Music, Student!Phil, musician!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a musician and Phil is in uni. Neither are Youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Night at the Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from phanfic  
> [Read on Tumblr!](http://philisnotofire.tumblr.com/post/97450393923/music-night-at-the-pub)  
> Send me prompts for stories while you're there too!

The pub was empty for the most part. It was a small place in the centre of London with a classic Irish pub theme. It was a small family owned place so it didn’t get as much traffic, and the ones that did come were tourists there to take pictures in an Irish pub, not spend money. From what Dan’s seen the alcohol wasn’t that great anyway.

Dan sat on the hard beige stool, holding his guitar carefully, strumming the instrument. He was never much into guitar, but pianists don’t get famous so he settled.

The crowd seemed wholly uninterested in the 3 person piece on stage, but they had learned to not care about that anymore. Pub bands didn’t get fame or recognition; they got drunken assholes calling them shitty and crappy tips. The bars didn’t pay much for live performers, but they still paid. That was all they wanted. Besides, playing to a bored crowd was far better than law school, and the thought that he would still be in if he hadn’t dropped out a month ago was enough to make him lean forward and play with just a bit more enthusiasm. Just a bit more, though.

Dan looked over to PJ, singing in a quiet voice at the front of the stage. Chris was sitting behind them, upstage centre, tapping at the portable snare drum. There was a piano in the corner, and a back door just off stage labelled ‘Restroom.’ The stage itself was less a stage than a boosted wooden platform set up adjacent to the bar.

The bell tinkled as a group of people walked in; two guys and a girl. One of the men had dark hair and a galaxy hoodie on, and Dan could see the bright blue eyes from here. He gulped loudly.

The song ended and PJ looked behind Dan, then to the piano set up at the corner of the stage. It was a dusty piece but the manager assured them it was in tune and ready to play.

Dan set the guitar down and walked over to it. He swiped at the seat with his hand and a flurry of dust rose up into the air. He coughed in his arm before taking a seat and running his hands over the keys. They were clean, so it had been played recently. He pressed a few experimentally, then played the beginning notes to ‘Pyramid Song.’

The dark haired man’s head swung around, then he looked over to the sandy haired companion (brother?) and said something quietly with a smile. He turned in his seat so he could watch the band. Radiohead fan, then? Dan smiled; this stranger just kept getting better and better.

After they were done on stage, they started to pack up their things. PJ decided he wanted a drink so they scattered across the bar. Dan sat near the guy, hoping he’d come over. He did, to Dan’s relief. The guy slid in the seat beside him.

“Hey, I’m Phil.”

Dan smiled. “Dan.”

“You guys were really good up there. I really like the last song you played; Pyramid Song. Radiohead is one of my favourite bands.”

“I hope we didn’t slaughter it too bad,” Dan chuckled. He took a sip of his cocktail.

“No, not at all. It was perfect.”

“Good, I’m happy,” Dan said. He cringed at how sarcastic that sounded. “I mean that, I’m not being sarcastic.” Dan pursed his lips and took a drink out of his cup.

“No, I got that, don’t worry.”

Thank God. “So, what’s your favourite band?” Dan asked, changing the subject.

“Muse,” Phil answered quickly.

“Really? Me too! What’s your favourite song?”

“I can’t decide on one! Anything off Origin of Symmetry, probably.”

Dan looked around for a moment, wondering if he was being set up. This man was perfect, from music to looks. They even shared the same favourite album. His friends often said he was lonely and needed to find someone, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was being set up.

“What’s yours?” Phil said hesitantly as Dan looked around.

Dan turned back around. “I can’t choose one… maybe Bliss,” he said. He shrugged. “What do you do for a living.”

“I edit films.”

“Really? Hows that?”

“It’s alright. It’s what I went to Uni for.” Phil shrugged.  
“You went to Uni? I went for awhile, but I left.”

“What were you studying?”

Dan sneered and said “Law” with a distasteful tone.

“Why’d you go into law if you didn’t like it?”

“I was young and stupid. I’d always liked music, but everyone always told me that musicians never get anywhere.” Dan scoffed and added “I guess they were right.”

“I thought you-and your friends of course- were wonderful.”

Dan smiled. “Thank you.”

“Could I possibly get your number, please?”

Dan felt like a firework had gone off in his stomach. He thought there should be fanfare or something celebrating this small, but wonderful moment. This gorgeous man fancied him! This wonderful man in a stupid, but somehow fitting, galaxy hoodie and the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen fancied him.

“I’m sorry, have I stepped out of line?” Phil said, his voice nervous. Then again, “I’m sorry.”

“What? No! No! I-uh.” Dan grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He wrote his number on the napkin in careful letters so Phil could read them, then slid it over. “Here. You can text me whenever, I’m hardly ever busy.”

Phil smiled. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

Dan went home that night with a hopeful feeling in his gut. Him and Phil hadn’t talked as long as he’d have liked, but they had each others’ numbers. And true to his word, Phil texted him later

‘Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?’

Dan saw good things happening in the very near future.


End file.
